Finalmente Princesa
by Isis Silvermoon
Summary: Segunda parte e final de "O Diário da Princesa" Gente ainda tô parendendo a colocar capítulos! Tenham paciencia comigo, plixx! Aaaah e leiam por favor!


-Durante 15 anos você escondeu de mim de que meu pai era PRÍNCIPE?

Reclamei indignada quando cheguei em casa, mamãe me olhava como se já soubesse que minha avó me contou toda a verdade.

-Achei que era a coisa certa!

-Aaaah, a coisa certa pra quem mãe?

-Pra todos nós! Se seu pai casasse com outra e produzisse outros herdeiros, aí sim me deixaria livre pra viver com você! Aaaah por favor, nos conhecemos na faculdade , eu era jovem! Eu queria pintar! Poderia imaginar em lugar desses pelo resto da minha vida? Com aqueles acenos, etiquetas, reverências,eu fiquei apavorada!

-E como uma mamãe como a minha me engana por 15 anos, também me apavora!

-Aonde você vai?

-Direto para os meus "aposentos reais"! – Falei num tom meio debochado, poxa olha a minha situação... Droga!

-Seu pai e eu prometemos contar a verdade quando você completasse 18 anos pra não ter problemas emocionais, mas depois que seu pai morreu as coisas mudaram.-Ela me olhou diretamente nos olhos- Queríamos te proteger...

-Tá bom, quer xxaber... – Coloquei um aparelho nos dentes enquanto mamãe falavam antes... – Eu não me xinto protexida, tente viver, durantche quinxe anos e penxa que é uma pexxoa e em 15 minutos descobre que é uma prinxxexa, olha as pexxoas me acham muito exquisita imaxxine só como uma tiara!

-Tá bom, tome sua sopa!

-Eu não tô com fome...

-Ótimo, boa noite querida!

DROGA, MINHA VIDA INVISÍVEL ACABOUUUU, FAT LOUIE É FELIZ POR NÃO CONHECER SEUS PAIS!

**Quinta-Feira, 25 de Setembro**

Hoje, na aula de ágebra, a única coisa em que eu não parava de pensar era naquele dia de ontem! O sr Gianini saindo com minha mãe, depois minha avó aparece do nada e me conta que sou uma princesa e minha querida mãe que escondeu isso de mim , dizendo que era pra me proteger! Aaaah por favor né...

Fui obrigada a ter aulas de etiquetas com vovó por um mês, mas ela disse que era pra que no futuro eu suba no trono de Genóvia!Será que estou preparada pra isso?

E outra: tive que mudar meu visual! Acredita nisso? O Paulo é meio afeminado, mas dá um show em beleza...Alisou meus cabelos, fez um corte razoável, e QUEBROU MEUS ÓCULOS e fez questão de colocar LENTES DE CONTATO EM MIM! Bom, tudo bem...

Aaaah já contei que Ally tem um irmão mais velho? Sim, ela tem! Ele é meio tímido e muito brincalhão...Seu nome? Miro Moscovitz... Confesso que ele é bonito, mas eu tinha olhos para Shura que namorava a nojenta da Lana.

Seus olhos são bonitos, azuis eu acho..Os cabelos longos azuis como o céu e longos meio rebeldes. Não entendo o porquê ele olhava tanto pra mim, até mesmo quando eu ia pra oficina onde ele trabalhava, e disse que pagaria o conserto do meu "bebê", meu lindo carro azul... Enfim, gostei do gesto cavalheiro dele, mas disse que resolveria isso com vovó!

Bom, surpreendi Ally com a limusine que apareci junto com o meu tutor Joe, ela me perguntouse vamos ao casamento, ou se mamãe casou com alguém da realeza... E AINDA CRITICOU MINHA MUDANÇA DE VISUAL! A Trisha adorou, amou meu novo visual! Aaaah sim, tenho que falar dela! Trisha Houston, uma menina muito feliz e louca. Alta, cabelos ruivos, olhos verdes, ela é louca pelo Shaka do terceiro ano, não parava de segui-lo. E Ally?Ama o Kanon melhor amigo de Shaka.

Mas eu gamava no Shura até um certo tempo...

Meses depois... Dois melhor dizendo...

**Sexta –Feira, 12 de Dezembro.**

VOCÊ NÃO VAI ACREDITAR! Saí com o Shura na festa da praia, mas... FOI UM DESASTRE E VERGONHOSO! Chorei até não sobrar uma lágrima de meus olhos. Foi um mar de angústia...

É tão ruim lembrar, mas vou contar:

Contei empolgada à minha mãe que ficaria com Shura antes de ir à festa da praia e ela desconfiava claro, pois percebia que ele não prestava e eu cega e atraída por ele... Miro também percebia isso, tinha me convidado pra assistir o ensaio da banda com os meninos Shaka e Kanon, ambos também da banda. Desmaquei o encontro por causa desse canalha e machuquei o coração de Miro e enganei minhas amigas...

Estou triste e nem sei se tenho coragem de ir a este baile... Não quero!!!!!!

Peço desculpas por não escrever mais, estou muito triste, não sei o que fazer...

Então, resolvi fugir... Antes mandei uma pizza para Miro pedindo desculpas com o sabor preferido dele.

Li a carta de meu pai antes de morrer , senti-me pasma e resolvi na hora ir de calça e casaco mesmo para o baile... Vovó me esperava desesperada e minha mãe super nervosa e o sr Gianini mal conseguia acalmá-la.

-Bom meus caros amigos e confidentes de Genóvia, devo anunciar que a minha neta...

-Caham...

-Oooh...-Vovó suspirou aliviada – Devo anunciar que a minha neta chegou, e precisa explicar-se sobre seu atraso...Elizabethy , quer dizer algumas palavras?

-Bom, er... Sim...

Subi no palanque meio nervosa, olhei a imprensa e o público com expectativa... Então mandei brasa!

-Olá, eu.. Sou a Liz...E parou de chover! – Eu disse que vim toda encharcada de chuva e meu carro enguiçou no meio do caminho, e o anjo meu Joe mebuscou de limusine! Enfim... – Bom vocês devem estar se perguntando o porquê do meu traje, mas não importa. Hoje pensei muito e até de também de desistir do trono e então percebi... Quantas vezes estupidamente eu usei a palavra "eu". Claro que existem 7 bilhões de pessoas, mas o que eu estaria só pensando em mim mesma? –Comecei a falar rápido e ouvi um "caham" da vovó... –Me desculpem eu falei rápido...Mas eu também pensei nas pessoas que estão comigo e me apóiam e eu não tenho mais medo. Porque meu pai me ajudou...-Mamãe me olhou desentendida e então eu a olhei sorrindo.-Mamãe me ajudou também, dizendo que estava tudo bem e que não se importava de que eu ocupasse o trono, e também pensei nas pessoas que pensam e me apóiam-Olhei para Ally e Trisha que choravam de emoção sorrindo para mim. –E eu pensei também como eu sendo , princesa de Genóvia, eu teria coragem de governar um país e protegesse-o , então vovó está aqui para me ajudar. Hoje de manhã quando levantei eu era Liz agora...

Olhei no fundo dos olhos de vovó e sorri e voltei a olhar para o público...-Resolvi ser daqui por diante: Elizabethy Mignonette Thermopolis de Genóvia!

Todos me olhavam emocionados e aplaudiam de pé e vovó chorou e me abraçou ternamente... Me acolheu e colocou uma coroa...

-Vovó, como sabia que eu viria?

-Porque eu vejo o mesmo espírito de alguém que conheço.

-Huum, quem?

-Eu!

Então vovó me conduziu até meus aposentos e tomei um longo banho relaxante, Paulo fez questão de fazer meu coque e colocar a coroa e soltar alguns cachos do coque, um penteado diferente e lindo! A maquiagem leve num tom vermelho nada exagerado nos lábios, os olhos com sombra bronzeada e lápis preto levemente desenhado em meus olhos.O vestido?Um armado, decote em v tomara que caia, luvas vermelhas saia rodada.O vestido todo vermelho! Amo essa cor! Escolhi e vovó achou perfeito pra ocasião!

Ela me apresentou no salão e uma valsa começa a pegou vovó delicadamente e foi valsar com os dois possuem uma certa atração, eu percebi!

Mas para minha SURPRESA , quem apareceu no meio da multidão : Miro Moscovitz! Ele mesmo! E como ele estava lindo de smoking! Preto , gravatinha preta, blusa branca e moldava bem seu corpo forte! Para a surpresa também de Ally e Trisha, Kanon e Shaka puxaram as duas para a valsa real.E claro elas não perderam a oportunidade!

Miro puxou-me delicadamente para o jardim e conversamos muito...

-Por que eu?

Respondi olhado-o nos olhos, tocando o rosto dele :- Porque você me viu quando eu tava invisí, depois sempre vou ser a mesma pessoa apesar de ser uma princesa e...

Ele me interrompeu com seus lábios quentes e doces, entreabriu-os lentamente e senti sua grossa e quente lí um bom tempo nos beijando, após recuperarmos o ar , ele me olhou nos olhos sorrindo...Aaaah que olhos! Eu que pensava naquele safado do Shura!

Ally e Trisha também começaram a namorar os meninos da banda...Miro me contava que os dois Kanon e Shaka eram doidos por elas, mas tinham medo de ser caçoados por elas babaram e ficaram animadas com seus novos namorados!

E eu? Sou muito feliz aprendendo a cada dia sendo princesa com vovó e claro passei dias incríveis em Genóvia junto com meus amigos e meu grande amor: Miro Moscovitz.

**N/A: **Ufa, terminei! Lys, essa é pra você! Allina e Angel coloquei vocês pq gostam desse filme! E todas minhas best friends eu dedico com carinho! Beijos e espero que tenham gostado!


End file.
